Ojos Que No Ven, Mente Errada
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Inukashi sólo quería sus panecillos...xD


**Dejando Fics a medias como siempre! Juro que en el siguiente año no escribiré Fics de varios capítulos! (ay ajá!) **

**Bueno, otro oneshort (short o shot?) de No. 6 :3**

**Tenía hambre, soy muy golosa y me encantan esos panecillos, así que perdón si hice que les gruñera el estómago uwu'**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Su estómago protestaba. Tenía bastante hambre. No quería comerse lo poco que quedaba de sus reservas pero hace un día y medio que no comía nada.

Inukashi se dio por vencida y se levantó para buscar la pequeña bolsa de panecillos de queso.

Mientras caminaba a la vitrina comenzó a imaginarse el sabor de los panes rellenos de queso crema. Los había encontrado hace dos días. Estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos y lo creyó un regalo divino. Frescos y sin moho. Se había comido uno ese mismo día y se creyó capaz de comérselos con todo y bolsa, pero tuvo que controlarse.

Abrió la vitrina de madera. Su vista se paseó pero no encontró más que dos plátanos machos a punto de deshacerse de lo podridos y unas frambuesas hechas pasas.

No había duda.

-Maldito Nezumi!- gruñó cerrando de un portazo la vitrina. Unos cachorros que jugaban en la habitación se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

Como un torbellino, buscó su capa, y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche que eran, salió en busca del chico.

-Actor barato! Me va a escuchar! Nooo, las palabras salen sobrando. Voy a golpear su lindo rostro. A ver con que trabaja. Por mí que se muera de hambre!

Bajó las escaleras y al adentrarse por el pasillo escuchó un quejido suave.

-Ahh..!

Inukashi se detuvo y a pasos silenciosos se acercó a la puerta entreabierta.

"Seguro acaba de acuchillar a Shion" pensó "Ya decía yo que lo iba a sacar de sus cabales algún día y lo iba a terminar matando"

-Ahh! Nezumi!- se volvió a quejar Shion. No parecía que lo estuvieran acuchillando.

"…O tal vez lo está ahorcando…"

-Caray! Quédate quieto!- gruñó Nezumi-Querías que yo lo hiciera, ¿no?

-Si! No sabía que no tendrías cuidado!- contestó Shion aun quejándose.

-Ay! Lo que me faltaba! Me pides un favor, y terminas llorando.

-No estoy llorando…Ahh!

La mente de Inukashi empezó a procesar la conversación y sin querer se empezó a sonrojar.

"Acaso esos dos están…?"

Inukashi sacudió la cabeza violentamente sacando ese pensamiento y evitando que imágenes llegaran a su mente.

-Por favor Nezumi! Hazlo ya! Esto duele!

Nezumi gruñó por segunda vez.

-Me estás poniendo de los nervios y menos voy a acabar!

"Oh por todos los cielos!" se quejó mentalmente tapándose los oídos. Sentía la cara caliente.

Desde que Inukashi había visto en la forma que Nezumi se comportaba con Shion y todo lo relacionado a él, había hecho bromas mentales sobre el "novio" de Nezumi y le hacía bastante gracia el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Pero esto ya no era divertido.

-Nezumi! No quiero parecer que me estoy echando para atrás pero necesito que la saques de una vez! Esto es doloroso!

Inukashi entró dando un portazo.

-Por favor! Quieren dejar de hablar en voz alta?! Es desagradable!

Nezumi y Shion observaron a Inukashi con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando. El peliazul tenía la mano del chico entre las suyas de donde estaba sangrando.

-Lo siento Inukashi, no sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a la sangre- se disculpó Shion.

-¿Sangre?

Nezumi dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Shion se encajó de no-sé-donde una pequeña vara en la palma y le quedaron varias astillas dentro- se giró hacia él-Vaya que serás torpe.

La cara de Inukashi era una mezcla extraña entre palidez y con las mejillas como tomate.

-Est…yo…pensé…mis panecillos!- gritó con los nervios a flor de piel y tomó la bolsa que estaba junto al piano con violencia- Tú…ustedes…argh!

Nezumi no dio pelea por los panes al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Inukashi volvió a azotar la puerta sólo que para cerrarla. Se alejó dando pisotadas.

Cuando los chicos dejaron de escucharlas, Shion miró a Nezumi y le dijo:

-La falta de alimento hace que el cerebro no se concentre y provoca que un ser humano se ponga nervioso o irritante.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Jaaa! Que dijeron! xD**

***se esconde detrás de su Laptop preparándose para los jitomatazos***

**Espero que al menos les haya hecho reír :D**


End file.
